Stephanie has driven her car for a total of $42$ kilometers since she started driving daily. She has been driving $7$ kilometers each day. For how many days has Stephanie been driving?
The number of days that Stephanie has been driving is the total number of kilometers driven divided by the number of kilometers driven each day. $42\text{ kilometers} \div 7\text{ kilometers per day} = \text{number of days driving}$ $42\text{ kilometers} \div 7\text{ kilometers per day} = 6\text{ days}$